Breaking the Night 31 Days a Year
by Pokiwar
Summary: Rated M for possible future content. I like my life. It is calm in Oldal Town, and I go to the best school in the region. However, my school decided to make itself bigger. Then things got weird. People moved from around the world to try and get in. So things get a bit hectic when I befriend two very attractive and competitive women who have a bad history of competing over guys..
1. 5th in a Year

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon

Author: Pokiwar AKA Dylan A. CJ.

**Breaking the Night 31 Days a Year**

_Chapter 1 – 5th in a Year_

"Lunargon! Night-Slash, now!" I roared as foe's Aquallis tried to use Bubble-Beam on my fire Pokemon .The Bipedal, assassin-like lizard lunged forward, dark blades from it's claws tearing through the bubbles doing no damage to my precious Pokemon.

My opponent was fierce. "Use Dragon-Rush!" the Dimetrodon shaped Water/Dragon started glowing a bright cyan as it dashed forward, arcs of energy formed at the snout and circled off creating a sort of energy ram.

I was fiercer. "Ice-punch!" Lunargon's fist glowed a desaturated ice blue before he uppercut-ed the approaching Aquallis, leaving little damage to himself but a decent chunk to his opponents HP. "Now Flame-Claw!"

The opponent had been chucked in the air by the ice punch and as it came down, it was swiped with a heavy – but not very effective – burning claw to the chest. I looked down to my data pad located on my wrist. The opponent was burned, good. Its health went down a smidgen. It was in the reds.

"Finish this off with a Night-Slash Lunargon." The assassin-dinosaur-pokemon nodded as its claws turned the same black as before, extending to a dangerous, knife-like length. Bringing one hand to the ground, he pushed himself forwards at incredible speeds before impaling the Aquallis on its dark energy claws. KO.

"Good work Alex," the Professor complimented, as he approached. He didn't look like a professor, he wore denim jacket and trousers with a white shirt underneath imprinted with The Exploud's on it (a famous rock band).

"Thank Lunargon." I said as I returned my Pokemon to his Pokeball.

The KOed Aquallis was returned as well.

"You did good Aquallis…" the trainer said to the Pokeball replacing it into their trainer belt. Catherine came up to me, offering out her hand for a shake. I turned from the prof. to accept it.

"Good match Cathy," I said as I retrieved my hand.

"Well kid's, time to get back to class then. We will be re-watching that battle tomorrow and taking and analysing it," a sigh erupted from the class that was sitting in the bleachers, the prof. continued "anyway, thank you very much Alex and Catherine. Next lesson will be starting soon so let's head back."

* * *

_Dear Parents/Carers_

_Over the Summer holidays, a new wing to the school is to be built, allowing for a larger income of students. Expect to see new students in each year by the beginning of September. Thank you very much._

_The Timetable for the…_

My mum stopped reading the letter.

I was confused. They're building a new wing? New people? Why? And there aren't too many people in Oldale to go to school.

"I know what you're thinking dear, their range for allowance is spreading to Lodgale Town, so School's going to start at 9 now, instead of 8:30." Mum said, answering my unspoken thoughts.

"Cool, so I get some training time with Mudget in the morning… cool" I replied as I rolled of the sofa I was lying on.

* * *

I like the summer holidays. I get to train a lot. In fact, my Mudget finally evolved into Averock when I was practicing down in the desert, crushing fire types with ease. I also had caught a water/ghost Pokemon – Inink – down by Lodgale port

However, it was nearing the end of the holidays and I was about to be plunged into having to meet new people. I didn't like the idea. I knew that Oldale High is a very good school and that people would move across the region to go this school. What was weird, is that down in Oldale, I saw families coming off of the ferries with a lot of luggage and with Kids around my age… Could people have moved Region after they heard of the opening? What about Oak's Academy down in Kanto? Surely that was good, being run by the most renowned professor of Pokemon… right?

Anyway, school was starting in a week and some new neighbours moved in… so being the nice family we are, we invited them over. Oh joy, new people. And what do you know, the Dad quit his job over in Hoenn to get his two children here. Great… now they must be desperate for a job.

* * *

"Alex? Can you come down please? The Maples will be here any moment." Mum called up the stairs. I was in the bathroom upstairs, making use of the mirror to smarten up. Wait… Maples? Isn't one of the Hoenn gym-leaders a Maple? Oh Arceus, please don't tell me that he quit his job as a Gym Leader?! Oh Arceus Why?

"Sure… one moment Mum." I called as I finished patting down the last strand of stray hair.

I hopped downstairs to the living room where I helped my mum clean things up – Dad was cooking a sort of Oran, Apricorn and Miltank stir-fry of sorts.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* I got up and put my dust pan and brush away. It seemed to take a while because as I walked towards the door I heard muffled whispers. "Are sure this is the right house Max?" asked a high pitched girl.

"Yes! Dad said next door to the left… If it's not we'll just go back and wait till mum and dad leave." Said a more nerdy matter-of-fact voice from a kid.

I decided to answer the girl's question and opened the door. I saw a chic wearing a blue bandanna and khaki T-shirt next to presumably her little brother, a twerp with ink-black hair and glasses with green T-shirt.

"Hello?" I said simply looking at the two guests.

"Hello!" said the twerp, "Uh… I'm Max and this is my sister May… are you the James' Son?" he asked in a rather annoying tone. But he was polite so…

"Uh… yeah, I guess you must be the Maples then…" I replied as I looked up from Max to the girl, May, who was looking down at her feet, one of which she twisting on it's ball.

"Yeah…" May said quietly.

"Where're your parents?" I asked them, confused as to why they were alone.

"They're still getting ready. They said the James' had a kid who was going to our school so that we should get to know each other before dinner." May replied in a slightly louder tone.

"Who is it?" called Mum, from our dining room.

"The Maple's kids…" I replied.

Mum stepped out into the hallway then by my side. "Oh, come on inside, it's a bit chilly," she said in a warm tone, ushering them in. She leant to my ear as they entered and kicked off their shoes, "Where's Norman and Caroline?" she whispered. Wow… it was the Gym Leader.

"They are… uh coming over a bit later… May and Max there are going to my school so they… um… came over, I think, to say Hi before their parents come…" I answered pulling back from my mum. She simply nodded.

"Then… um, entertain them I guess." She proposed, before leaving into the kitchen.

"So…" I started, gaining the attention of the two guests. May seemed around my age or younger, maybe 13. Max seemed 10, "do you guys have any Pokemon?" I asked.

They both nodded, "I only got one yesterday when we moved here. It was one of Professor Acacia's starters. Chickorye, I think." Max said, retrieving a miniaturized Pokeball, which expanded into a strange, Avocado colored ball.

"Cool," I said, I turned to May, "What Pokemon do you have?" I asked.

May looked up, it must have seemed as if I was talking down to her seeing the insulted expression on her face. It quickly changed though as she looked down again, I couldn't tell what it was though. She pivoted her foot from her toes, "With me, I have a Blaziken and a Beautifly…" Wow… a Blaziken?

"A Blaziken? Cool. Do you guys want to tag battle me?" I asked as I showed, the ash-grey and magma orange Pokeball of Lunargon and a plain one for Inink.

"Yeah!" Max exclaimed, "I get to try out my first Pokemon!"

"Sure," May answered near inaudibly.

* * *

We had a large garden, I liked to practice there a lot, but it wasn't big enough for a tag battle. But we did have a large area of empty pavement just outside our house, so we set up there. Two Pokemon for me and one each for them.

"Ready?" I asked. The siblings nodded, May seemed to have changed persona though as she gripped her Pokeball tightly. "Good! Go, Lunargon, Inink!" I tossed the two Pokeballs into the air, the ferocious bipedal assassin Pokemon on my right, and a Ghostly Eyeball will tentacles of opaque vapor behind it. Six of them.

"Go Chickorye!" called Max.

"Blaziken! Now!" May chorused.

A rather dopey looking green chicken appeared in front of Max, a leaf-crest between his eyes and a larger one for a tail. 'Chick! Chicko!' it called, eyes darting everywhere. A rather ferocious fighter materialised in front of May. Blaziken looked tough.

"Okay, what does Chickorye know?" Max asked himself pulling out his Pokedex.

I looked down to my Data Pad that was strapped to my left arm for all the info I need.

"Okay… you guys go first." I called ready for battle.

"Bad decision Alex…" May muttered, clenching her fist with a wicked smile on her face. "BLAZIKEN! High-Jump-Kick on Lunargon!" she shouted out.

"Chickorye… um… use absorb on… um… Inink!" Max called.

Blaziken launched himself upwards before shooting down at the prepared Lunargon. Chcikorye clumsily bustled towards Inink, Leaf feathers glowing ready to get close enough to work.

Without a word from me, Lunargon dodged to the right with immense speed, letting Blaziken crash dealing heavy recoil damage. May winced. "Lunargon, Flame-Claw on Chickorye!" I called out. His claws went an intense red, before erupting into long knives of flames aimed for the small grass bird. "Inink, fly up then use Psybeam on Blaziken!"

Burning claws sent Chickorye flying straight back to Max, KOed. Meanwhile, used its tentacles to swim upward in the air before its eye glowed a pinky-purple neon color, firing an intense beam of psychic energy down at Blaziken.

"Blaziken, Fire-Punch!" May called out, but by the time Blaziken turned towards the beam, it had been it directly, knocking it back on its haunches.

"Let's finish this off! Lunargon, Night-Slash! Inink, Water-Pulse!" Lunargon struck out with night black claws, striking Blaziken at the back of its head, sending it straight into the incoming orb of water.

KOed.


	2. A Synonymous Sunrise

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Author: Pokiwar AKA Dylan A. CJ.

**Breaking the Night 31 Days a Year**

_Chapter 2 – A Synonymous Sunrise_

Norman, Caroline, Mum and Dad were sat at our small dining table in the dining room; in an open plan with our living room – where May, Max and I sat.

May was surprisingly close to me despite her distinct reluctance to talk to me. Our sofa was quite small – it was more of a love-seat – and May and I sat on that whilst Max was to our right on the chair… I just thought of something. May and I are sitting on the _love-seat_… no, it must just be phrasing of the words. Yeah… that's it!

Our parents were having a discussion about work and jobs for Mr and possibly even Mrs. Maple. It turns out that, unfortunately, my assumptions where correct. Was my school seriously that good for people wanting to quit their job as the Gym Leader in another Region to come here? I mean, the good thing is house prices went up so we technically have more money… but that's economics.

"That was so cool the way your Lunargon dodged out of the way of Blaziken's High-Jump-Kick! It was so fast! It was… uh… like Ash's Pikachu!" Max exclaimed. He seemed to be recounting the battle with an amount of detail that didn't even exist. He was almost like a judge. However, I did notice that at the mention of a Pikachu, May's grasp on her fork tightened for a moment.

"Max… just shh…" May said quietly, continuing to eat after a brief pause. Max looked a bit insulted but waved it off to something I believe he shouldn't have been old enough to learn about yet. May got angry about his comment. "Max!" she hissed, "Shut the fuck up!"

Max recoiled at her harsh words. And went back to eating in silence. I turned to May in the meantime.

"Are you okay May?" I asked warmly, gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

With the sudden contact she quickly recoiled, spilling the bow of sticky food over both of our laps.

"Oh! May… Sorry… we should get cleaned up." I said as Max looked up glumly from his food. I guess that comment hit surprisingly hard. Mum had noticed the food spillage and so helped to get it off the floor whilst ushering us upstairs to clean ourselves down.

* * *

"You should take a shower, you've got some down your legs," I told May as I went towards my room, "the bathroom's the door at the end of the hall.

"Um… Okay Alex…" she said quietly walking off to the wooden door. I entered my room to acquire a new set of shorts. In truthfulness, I probably had more

food one my skin… but she's a guest… I'll just use a flannel or something from the kitchen, which I was about to do when…

"Alex! How does… the um… your shower work?" May called from the bathroom. I wandered down the hall to the door.

"It's a bit difficult to explain… let me in and I'll show you…" I proposed, tapping my feet casually on the carpet.

I could hear a gasp from her side of the door. "I'm kind of… you know… um…" I could practically feel her blushing.

"Just throw a towel on or something." I simply said, without thinking about the thoughts that could be running through my peer's head.

"O-O-Okay…" she stuttered. Damn repercussions.

I heard the lock turn and 'clank' so I grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. I didn't look at her, for fear of being perverted or something like that. Nonetheless, the heat from her red face still radiated like a kettle. I turned towards the shower dial to the right whilst I pushed down on it. I then pulled it out again, letting the water flow.

However, as I was about to turn and leave, a heard a very quiet scream from May so I instinctively turned to see her towel dropping. I covered my eyes with my arm, trying to find the door handle blind whilst my cheeks where a flushed pink.

I could feel the awkwardness in the air, like a thick smog, as I managed to find my way out.

I exited from the Kitchen after washing myself down and went back upstairs to put my shorts in the washing machine yet I heard the shower still going. Against my better judgement, I went to knock on the door. Surely it wouldn't that long to clean your legs? As I approached however, I heard a faint sigh.

"May? Are you okay?" I asked nervously. I heard a faint spell of curses and the sound of May scrabbling to stand up.

"Yeah… I'm… coming in sec…" I could tell May was mentally punching herself based off her poor choice of words considering her recent 'activity' I had yet to learn she was doing.

* * *

School's starting up again and thankfully I have good lessons today… unusually. Let's see, Battle Strategies – double period, Pokemon Culture and Legends then the rest of the day dedicated to the preliminary round of the school bi-annual Pokemon Tournament. Let's hope this one will be a tad more exciting.

Turns out I share Pokemon C&L with May, she is my age then (14).

I walked up to school with May and Max. They're nice people, May seems to be a bit more talkative around me despite the events a few days prior.

As we were walking up though, May had got a call.

"One minute guys," she turned away to answer the call, "Hello – Really?! – Wow… cool – yeah – yeah, Max and a neighbour – shut up! – fine, yes…" she looked over to me and turned back to her phone blushing, "anyway… guess we'll see you there… see ya!" May ended the call. "Max, when we get to school, you go straight to Homeroom, yeah? Alex, we're gonna wait by the outside battle zones – I'm sure you can lead me there – to wait for one of my friends. She came over all the way from Sinnoh! I'm sure you'll love her, she's great!" she instructed. I was confused, she was _very_ talkative now… what spurred her on?

"Cool… okay then…" I said, hands in pockets. I had my three Pokemon with me: Lunargon, Inink and Averock. Couldn't wait to own my opponents in the tournament.

* * *

8:50… May said her friend would meet here ate quarter too. I am a very punctual person so this pissed me of a bit. "May… your friend, are they usually this late?" I asked, trying to sound as little of a dick as possible.

"Not really, but she did say she was staying in Lodgale town so… give her a little of an opportunity," May asked, almost pleadingly.

I sighed. The bassey sound of heavy running on grass could be heard, so I turned my head to see a bluey-black haired girl rush towards us, black beanie almost falling off. I tried with all my might to not look down at the incredibly short blue miniskirt that was having a fun time with no self-respect, flashing glimpses of what male perverts would certainly call a jackpot. Other than that, the girl was wearing a black jacket with white shirt underneath, imprinted with a blue Pokeball like her hat.

May looked to me then followed my eyes to this peculiar figure. Her eyes widened before the figure tackled her with a hug. I just watched bemused.

"MAY!" the girl shouted, as she finally got up of her happy but slightly unconscious friend.

I simply waved with a very puzzled expression on my face. The girl turned to face me and looked me up and down, before smiling wickedly.

"This isn't your little brother, so you weren't lying.!" she giggled.

May had managed to get up and gain her wits before blushing deeply, I could see it in the corner of my eye. She grabbed the top of her arm gently rubbing it and looking down. "Yeah… this is Alex."

I waved again.

She spoke with immense enthusiasm. "Hi! I'm Dawn!"

Author's Note: Thank's for reading this new chapter and sorry for giving you expectations for how quickly these will be out. My schedule is to try and get at least one out every weekend, and since we had a bank holiday here I managed to right and extra.

Thanks for reading and please leave a Review! :)


	3. Bubbly-Beam

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Author: Pokiwar AKA Dylan A. CJ.

Author's Note: Sorry for late posting. It might turn to one a fortnight unfortunately. Sorry D:

**Breaking the Night 31 Days a Year**

_Chapter 3 – Bubbly Beam_

If I haven't made it clear that I know May is crushing on me… then now you know I know… that May is crushing on me… That was badly phrased… Anyway…

May was very closed about it, I think she knew I knew she liked me (I am awful at this whole _knowing_ thing) but was still trying to conceal it. I mean it is obvious… right? I'm just not obsessively observant… am I? I'm confusing myself now, I should stop.

* * *

"You're cute!" Dawn exclaimed, looking me up and down for the second time in about 2 minutes. Mostly up. I couldn't tell if she was short in Sinnoh terms or I was a fucking giant to them.

"Um… thanks, I guess?" I spoke nervously for some reason, she wasn't threatening and I was sure I didn't like her. I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly whilst May gave her the death stare from under a fringe of brunette hair. "I guess we should get to Homeroom then. I can show you guys the way if you like…" I offered, in which Dawn must've have seen as some excuse to cling onto my arm… which she did.

I tried to ignore and started walking back to the main entrance, with May following angrily. She slithered up to Dawn's ear, whispering something in a hushed tone. She's not very good at whispering though.

"You got Ash! What are you doing with **mine**?!" she hissed. I was slightly insulted at being objectified, but meh, she was trying to get her point across, might as well just humour her and pretend I can't hear.

Dawn tilted her head slightly, her grip slacking slightly.

"I've got Ash? Really? He's already all the way past Kalos or something like that. Probably got some new girl a sleeping-bag protecting her from his eyes. I ain't got anybody. And that pervert never will!" she retorted. Seriously, who was this Ash?

* * *

Dawn's a nice girl. Funny, bubbly and damn she's fine. However, there is a point where it can become a bit creepy, staring at me from across the Battle Strategy class room, waving whenever I turn around to see if she's still staring. She's very open, I can tell you that. But maybe a _tad_ bit enthusiastic.

"Dawn…" Professor Redwood called out from her desk. "Dawn?!" she called again. Dawn turned rather begrudgingly and distastefully towards the Prof. "Please get on with your work, you have been distracted for the entirety of the lesson and it is rather out of character considering your career as a coordinator," she continued.

Dawn rolled her eyes and turned towards her blank page. Honestly, I didn't see the reason in writing in a class on Battle Strategy, I thought it would be purely practical. Dawn seemed to be thinking the same thing, clicking her pen in and out constantly, drawing sketches of what I could make out as either a stripper or a Lopunny – honestly couldn't tell – whilst it was seemingly dancing. Maybe she was a coordinator. I should battle her soon and see…

* * *

"People always use the excuse of 'You're a Coordinator' to make me concentrate… you know?" Dawn asked as we walked down to May's class, "I mean… I still want my free time and to be able to do whatever! I mean come on!" I just nodded and 'yeah'-ed. I couldn't be assed, I had a bleeding headache and I just wanted to get quietly to the Break Area. I could battle Dawn after I had gotten some painkillers from Chancey.

* * *

"How about a battle Dawn?" I asked after downing the painkillers with some of May's water.

"Huh? Sure… I only have Lopunny with me though," the blue-haired girl said as we wondered over to the dusty battlefields. Most kids where hanging around on benches and the grass.

"No problem, I'll just use my Averock then." I sated as I retrieved my Pokeball.

"Cool! I'd love to see those two in battle!" May jumped beside Dawn in enthusiasm.

"You seem cheerful…" I queried as we reached the battle arena fence, walking round it towards the gate,

"I really like this school! It's so fun!" she answered, I was rather confused by that.

"Really? This school's dull. I just try to past the time by absorbing myself in Battle Strategy, the only good lesson. However, I can't _wait _until the Tournament."

Dawn had wondered over to the opposite end, Lopunny's Pokeball in hand. May was walking to the edge for referee.

"Anyway… let's go! Lopunny, Spotlight!" Dawn called forth the rather tall bunny Pokemon as it hopped back on forth, its large ears bouncing around and arms to breast as if hiding its chest. I was right, Lopunny looked uncannily like a stripper – very sexualised. I could understand why a lot of guys had captured Bunearies.

"Go! Averock!" I yelled, a human sized, bipedal rock Cyclops forming before me. I checked my data pad. "You can go first Dawn."

"Fine… Lopunny, Ice punch!" the rabbit leaped forward fist glowing an ice blue trailing snowflakes behind it. Averock stood still as it approached.

"Averock! Reflect!" The Cyclops' pinky-purple eye glowed a bright neon blue and a blue force field materialised in front of Lopunny, her fist crashing down onto the barrier, exploding it and sending her backwards a bit. "Now! Magnitude!" Averock smashed his fist into the ground, sending out ripple that spewed the dust from the field and rattled the fences. The wave met Lopunny, sending her flying in the air. But then I was sure Dawn was a coordinator.

"Ice beam on the ground!" Lopunny had turned the 'being-thrown-into-the-air' into a purposeful backflip before shooting a beam of ice towards the ground, creating a slide of sorts in which she landed on. "Now! Drain Punch!" she bent her legs as she reached the end of her ice slide before leaping forward with a direct hit to Averock. I looked down at my Data pad.

That hit had taken down over half of Averock's health, and sent Lopunny's back almost all the way.

"Now! Use Bounce then use Ice-Punch Lopunny!" Dawn called out. As Averock was recovering, the bunny leaped into the air, a trail of snowflakes from her glowing fist.

"Rock Wrecker! Now!" Averock nodded, his eye glow a beastly orange, the first remnants of a rock forming in front of his head. He looked upwards to the incoming Ice punch and fired the now large boulder at immense speeds to the high up Lopunny. The rabbit Pokemon hit the boulder directly with the ice punch, however, with the lack of strength to break it, it barrelled forward, doing Lopunny immense damage. She fell to the ground, struggling to get up. Now was my chance. "Giga Impact!"

Rock Head is useful here. My Averock glowed an intense white, before a shroud of purple encased his body. He charged forward to the Lopunny, orange streaks now twirling around the purple energy. Averock crashed into her, sending them flying backwards to Dawn's feet.

KOed.

Lopunny glowed a common crimson before returning back to Dawn's Pokeball. "You did good Lopunny, Alex is just a meanie." Dawn looked up and glared at me, deathly thoughts spouting from her dilated eyes… then it reverted, as fast a blink of the eye, to the normal, smiling happy and bubbly face Dawn normally wears. "That was **AWESOME** Alex." She turned to the smug May. "Has he battled you yet May?" May opened her eyes, a smile forming a frown.

"Uh… Yeah… Max and I battled him. He beat us with his Inink and Lunargon." May admitted, much to Dawn's surprise.

"Inink?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Yeah, my water/ghost Pokemon, caught him a week or so ago." I stated, she nodded.

"Cool. Anyway, break's probably ending soon, what you got next?" May asked through the conversation.

"We've got C&L May, what d'you have Dawn?"

* * *

May was sitting next to me as Professor Bonsai droned on about the Storm-caster and Ascension Legends. Something about two Pokemon called Navani and Thundrark… a legend in this region (oh… and if I haven't mentioned, is the Lanoa region, an Equatorial country south of Sinnoh.)

"Hey… uh Alex?" May whispered. I 'huh'-ed and turned slightly towards her. "Um… do you like Dawn?" I could see her cheeks flush a faint red.

"As a friend?" I whispered back.

"No… Like Li-" May was interrupted by Bonsai.

"Excuse me – May, Alex – unless you want to tell the class what you are discussing, I recommend shutting up." He thrusted his finger in our direction. We quietened down as the class turned back from us towards the board…


End file.
